


Playing for Keeps

by youweremyworstx



Category: Original Work, nelena - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Nelena, Nick jonas - Freeform, Selena Gomez - Freeform, nick jonas and selena gomez - Freeform, nick x selena - Freeform, selena gomez and nick jonas - Freeform, selena x nick - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:03:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8402752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youweremyworstx/pseuds/youweremyworstx
Summary: Nick Jonas stars as Noel Collins. Noel is in his senior year at Oregon State and is your typical “Frat Boy.” As Vice President of his fraternity, Noel enjoys all the perks of his frat title without any of the responsibilities. He loves partying, booze and most of all he loves girls, all kinds of girls. Noel can charm the pants off just about anybody, and he is never one to turn away from a challenge. However, when Andie Decker (Selena Gomez,) a freshman new to the sorority life comes in to the picture, Noel’s world begins to shift. She is stubborn, incredibly sure of herself, and most of all she isn’t falling for his typical tricks. Noel finds himself falling for her, so much so that he is willing to give up his beloved lifestyle just to win her over. Will their relationship ever work? Or are they just too different to make it work? Read Playing for Keeps to find out!





	1. Who's That Girl?

_"You're sure about this kiddo?"_ The elderly man asked as he carried in a box of clothing and placed it at the foot of the empty bed.

 

"Dad." Andie scoffed, following him in to what would be her bedroom for the next four years. "We talked about this a hundred times. This is what I want to do." She smiled, hoping that she could convince him, for what had to be the millionth time.

 

_"I know I know it's just...you hear all this stuff on the news about sororities and things can happen and I just don't know what I would do without ya kid."_ He smiled, the wrinkles around his eyes stretched as he did his best to keep on a brave face.

 

"Dad I was sure about this before I applied to college. I was sure about this when you drove me to my dorm. I was sure about it when I submitted my pledge request. I was sure when I told you that you didn't need to make the two hour drive down to help me move in to the house. Trust me I'm sure. Dad this is going to be great. I get my own room, friends, and I promise you if anybody tries to make me drink an entire bottle of hot sauce...you'll be the first to know. Now would you please get out of here. I was the only girl in the house who needed my daddy to help me move in and it's embarrassing!"

 

With that, Andie's father reluctantly agreed, and went to leave, but before he did so he turned to face his daughter for the last time before his drive back.

 

_"Your mom would be really proud of you Andrea."_

 

She smiled, and gave him a reassuring nod as he shut the door behind him and headed out of the Alpha Phi house.

 

"I hope so." She mumbled to herself, looking through one of her boxes on the floor and grabbing the framed photograph of her and her mom, just before she got sick.

 

Andrea "Andie" Decker had grown up just outside of Portland with a picturesque childhood. Her dad was an investment banker, and her mom stayed home to take care of her.

 

From the time Andie, could remember, all she heard was about her mom's time in Alpha Phi at Oregon State. They were, as the woman put it **_"the best years of her life!"_** It was where she learned who she was, it was where she made the best friends in the world, and best of all it was where she met Andie's dad.

 

It was no doubt that Andie wanted to be an Alpha when she got older, and when Andie's mom died when she was 16...she knew she had to do it, it was the one place in the world she could feel close to her mom, and she wouldn't pass that opportunity up, even when her father hated the idea. 

 

_"Hey AndiePanties you almost done? The party starts in an hour."_ Rochelle, Andie's Big asked as she stood in the doorway of the room, half of her makeup done and hair still in a crazy bun.

 

Andie giggled and nodded placing the photo on her bookshelf, "yeah I'm gonna start getting ready now."

 

**MEANWHILE...**

 

_"Hey dipshit you gonna come help me carry the kegs in or what?"_ The boy barged in to Noel's room without so much as a knock.

 

"What the fuck man?!" Noel shouted standing in front of his computer...a NSFW video playing in the background.

 

_"Dude is that you and Dean Thompson's daughter??!"_ The boy laughed, pushing Noel away from the screen.

 

"What can I say I had a busy summer. Had to do something to make sure that we didn’t get put on probation no thanks to you dumbasses." He smirked and shut the screen on the video, tossing on a plain white shirt.

 

Noel Collins was entering his senior year at Oregon State, and had managed to snag the VP role in Alpha Sigma Phi, the frat he had lived and breathed for during the last three years.

 

He loved everything about Greek life. The parties, the booze, the brotherhood, and most of all...the girls. Every year girls threw themselves at him, just dying for a chance to get fucked by the great Noel Collins.

 

He was cocky, but dammit if he didn't have good reason to be. His hair was dark and curly, and always slicked just right. He spent a good portion of his day at the gym, his smile was contagious and people naturally wanted to be around him, and he wasn't complaining in the slightest.

 

_"Dude just because you're a senior doesn't mean you can be a lazy piece of shit."_ Jay, one of the juniors in the frat called as Noel stood on the porch watching as the underclass men carried in kegs and bags of ice for the party.

 

"Actually that's exactly what it means...but anyways I'm supervising to make sure none of you fuck anything up...again!" Noel shouted, referring to the end of year party last year that led to the cops getting called and nearly putting the frat on probation.

 

"Tonight's gonna be a good night boys. I feel it." Noel smirked, helping the group carry in the last keg.

 

**BACK AT THE GIRLS HOUSE...**

 

"I-I don't think this is gonna work Rochelle. Why can't I just wear what I had on before?" Andie sighed loudly as she stood, staring at herself in the mirror. Rochelle had taken one look at her outfit and made her change. Now, she wore a pair of denim high waisted shorts that in Andie's opinion were too tight and looked like they had been painted on, with it she wore a white top that fell off her shoulders and tied just above her belly button. Luckily, the light amount of mascara and blushing pink lipstick she had put on met Rochelle's standards.

 

_"Because Andie the dress you had on made you look like a nun. We want to impress these guys, trust me you're going to be spending a lot of time with them and you want to make a good impression."_ Rochelle said with a bright smile as she tossed Andie a pair of wedged heels, and the brunette reluctantly put them on.

 

"Guys are the last thing on my mind." She mumbled as they made their way downstairs, joining the rest of their Sisters and heading down the street to the Alpha Sigma Phi house. 

 

The frat house was just a 5-minute walk, and by the time the girls arrived, the party was in full swing. The lights were off and the only way to see was by the string of Christmas lights and black light lamps that made everyone seem neon. Andie, to say the least was dreading tonight. She knew that part of Greek life she would have to get used to parties, but it certainly didn’t mean she liked it.

 

_"Remember girl, don't let anyone bring you a drink unless it's me and if you have to pee take it with you, got it?"_ Rochelle shouted into Andie's ear, causing the freshman to give her a quick nod.

 

As the night went on, the girls broke up more into their own cliques, and more than a few went off to find guys. However, Andie stayed in the corner, cup in her hand reluctantly sipping on the warm beer inside. 

 

"Who the fuck is that?" Noel asked, throwing his empty cup to the side and grabbing a beer from the fridge and opening the can. _"That one?"_ One of the guys asked, motioning towards one of the Alpha girls who was in the middle of the dance floor, her boobs nearly falling out of her shirt as one of the guys poured liquor straight from the bottle down her throat.

 

"Nah behind her." Noel pointed now, straight in Andie's direction _. "Some frosh. She's Rochelle's friend...she looks like a total fucking prude. Why is she just standing in the corner."_ The guy chuckled, but Noel was silent. He was looking at her, and she was beautiful. He felt a pounding in his chest that was to say the least...unfamiliar.

 

"I'll be back." Noel said as he shoved his beer in his friend's chest and made his way across the room, straight in her direction.

 

As he approached, he could see her notice him, her eyes were a chocolate brown color, she was doe-eyed and shy, and she was gorgeous. "Can I get you a drink?" He said with a smirk, an awful line that somehow always seemed to work.

 

Andie arched her brow, staring at the nearly full cup in her hand, "uh I'm good." She said, wondering how that hadn't been obvious.

 

"Well you see, as VP it's my job to make sure all our girls feel welcome. So it's either a drink or a dance. Which is it going to be?" Noel said with a confident smile. 

 

Andie couldn't help but smile. He was so cheesy that she thought he must be joking, yet she decided to play along. "I guess that will be a drink then." She said motioning to the overly crowded dance floor that looked like an accident just waiting to happen.

 

"Good." He smirked, and without a bit of hesitation he took her hand in his own, leading her to the kitchen that was now empty and the lights were left on.

 

As he got a good look at her, Noel was almost stunned. He thought she was gorgeous in the dark, and now as he got a good look at her, she was beautiful.

 

"What's your name?" He asked, offering her a cold beer from the fridge.

 

"Andrea- um...everyone calls me Andie though."

 

"Andie...I like it I'm-"

 

"You're Noel Collins." Andie said hopping on to the counter and accepting the drink from his hand. She wasn't a drinker, but the alcohol was certainly calming her nerves.

 

"Ah you know who I am then. So, what have you heard? All good I'm sure." Noel smirked, leaning his side on the counter, inches away from her face.

 

"I believe a ‘lying asshole’ comes to mind actually." Andie shot back, scooting away from him.

 

Noel grabbed at his chest, acting as if she had hurt him. "How about you take the time to find out yourself?" He asked giving his best angelic smile.

 

"It's actually getting late. I really should get going." Andie said, catching a look at the clock on the microwave. As she hopped off the counter, her drunken self stumbled clumsily, nearly falling, but not before Noel had time to catch her, his chest pressed firmly on to her own. "How about you let me take you home?" And as Andie took in the scent of his cologne, she didn't even think before she gave him a slightly breathless "okay."

 


	2. I Wanna Know You

Before they made their way down the front porch of the Alpha Sigma house, Andie had taken off the heels she was wearing and hopped on to Noel's back, which he happily welcomed.

 

"Our house is that way!" Andie shouted as Noel began walking the opposite way of the Alpha Phi house.

 

_"Yeah but you could use some air, we're gonna go get you some food."_ He said, his arms propped under her legs- trying very hard to ignore how soft her skin was against his arms. She was buzzed, and Noel didn't want to win her over because she was wasted. No, he wanted her to fall for him…the real him.

 

She was a challenge that Noel planned on winning. Sober.

 

The walk to the 24-hour diner in town was a short one for Noel, and once they arrived Andie had seemingly sobered up enough to put her shoes back on and walk herself to the booth.

 

"So what's it gonna be kids?" An aged woman asked, and Andie quickly requested a plate of fries, while Noel decided to stick to coffee.

 

"This isn't a date by the way." Andie said firmly as she took the hair tie off her wrist and picked her long dark hair into a messy top bun, Noel who was trying very hard not to stare at the small tattoo behind her ear, desperately wanting to know the meaning behind it.

 

_"Oh no?"_ He asked with a sarcastic laugh. He could tell that Andie was without a doubt nothing like any other girl he had ever known, his 'usual' just wasn't going to cut it.

 

But Noel was never one to back away from a challenge.

 

"It's definitely not." Andie smirked a she took a sip from her water glass. She knew all about how he treated other girls, and she would be damned if she let herself be just another fling...but she couldn't help but admire the slight dimples in his cheek or the fact that his eyes nearly shut as he smiled. 

 

There was no harm in just looking…right? 

 

_"Well I guess that you'll be pleased to know that I don't date."_ Noel shot back giving her the most mischievous of grins.

 

"Riiiiight. You just fuck every girl that crosses your path." The girl spoke in a slight whisper as their waitress came with her plate.

 

Noel, swiping a fry from her plate shook his head, _"well Ms. Perfect you know so much about me. I bet I can take a whack at you."_

 

She shrugged, "go for it."

 

He smiled, playfully placing a hand at his chin and pretending to be deep in thought. _"Virgin. You probably got all A's in high school...that outfit is definitely not yours. You probably tried to put on something that didn't draw too much attention because God forbid anybody notice your ass because you're too dark to understand. Your parents probably got a divorce so your perfect world just came crumbling down and you became a stiff. Getting warm am I?"_

 

Andie facial expression fell. Once he brought up her parents she was done. Pulling a few bills out of her pocket she placed them on the table and stood, "have a good night Noel." She said flatly and quickly made her way out of the diner and headed down the street back to her house.

 

Noel cursed at himself, knowing that he was such a dick most of the time and he didn't even know how to help it. _"Fuck."_ He muttered, following behind her out of the diner and chasing after her, finally grabbing her by the arm as she ignored him calling to her.

 

_"Andie wait."_ He said slightly breathless as the brisk Autumn air hit him. _"I'm sorry- I don't know you and I shouldn't have made assumptions...but I want to. I want to know you if you'll let me."_

 

Andie's eyes met with his as she nervously bit the inner corner of her cheek. Every ounce of her was telling her this guy was bad news. That he was too much older, and too much of a player. But as she looked at him, his eyes were softer and his words...she could tell he meant it.

 

"What do you want to know?" She asked, with a forgiving smile.

 

_"Um...well we can start off simple. Why did you choose Alpha Phi? You don't exactly seem like most of the girls here...not that it's a bad thing but I couldn't help but notice."_ He chuckled, shoving his hands in his pockets as they made their way down a quiet street. 

 

"Oh I'm not." Andie answered truthfully. "My mom was an Alpha, so I guess it was just the right thing to do."

 

_"You're a legacy? Ah, I bet your mom freaked out when you came here. That's really cool."_ He smiled, and she did too, however hers was a bit sadder.

 

"Uh...well I actually wouldn't know. She died during my junior year. She was sick for a long time..."

 

_"Andie I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have pried."_ Noel was mentally kicking himself. His first honest conversation with a girl and this is how it was going.

 

"It's okay really. You said you wanted to know me. That's kind of just part of it."

 

The rest of the walk was silent, but it was the most comfortable silence Noel had ever known. When they got back to the Alpha Phi house, it was all dark and he knew that most of the girls would still be at the party. It would be the perfect opportunity to get her alone...but instead he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and asked to see her the next day.

 

"I'll see you tomorrow Noel Collins." Andie smiled, turning to look at him as she entered the doorway.

 

_"Until tomorrow Andie Decker,"_ and with that Noel headed down the porch stairs and back to the party.

 

And for the first time in both of their lives, they had butterflies.

 


	3. Leap of Faith

The following morning as Andie made her way down to breakfast, she could see that most of the girls in Alpha Phi had either gone to bed in their clothes from the party or hadn't made it to bed at all.

 

And from their zombie like behavior, she could tell that they were all hung over. "Hope everyone is having a great day!" Andie giggled loudly, as her sorority sisters all groaned in despair. As she began to pour herself a bowl of cereal, Casey the VP of the chapter approached her. _"So what happened with you last night?"_ She asked, her eyes slightly narrowed, and Andie suddenly felt as though she was in trouble.

 

_"Didn't you hear? She came back to the house with Noel."_ Another girl giggled snobbishly.

 

"I-I didn't come back with him. He walked me home. That's all." Andie shrugged nonchalantly pulling a piece of shredded wheat from her bowl and taking a bite.

 

The girls walked away, leaving Andie slightly confused- who's business was it anyways if she had gone home with him? 

 

_"Is it true?"_ Rochelle asked, hopping on to the kitchen counter where the younger girl stood to eat her breakfast. _"I mean whatever it is, just be careful. He's been with a lot of the girls here and he's trouble."_

 

Andie nodded, knowing exactly the type of guy was, but also knowing that she desperately wanted to see him again. It was stupid and irresponsible...but she had the right to be a little irresponsible once in a while right?

 

"It was just a walk. I need to get ready for the day. I've got to study." Andie lied, knowing very well that she just needed to sneak out of the house to meet with Noel for their...well whatever it was.

 

After taking a quick shower, Andie headed back to her room and decided on a pair of distressed denim jeans, and an oversized black t-shirt that fit loosely and hung off her shoulders. It was cute, and she still felt like herself in.

 

As she headed down the stairs with her Converse in her hands, Andie was shocked to see Rochelle standing at the front door with Noel in the doorway. They were talking and once they saw her standing at the foot of the stairs, Noel smiled brightly.

 

_"We just hadn't set a time so I thought I would just show up."_

 

Andie blushed as she could see the rest of the girls whispering about what was going on.

 

_"Yeah Andie, better get going I know you have a lot of studying to do."_ Rochelle smiled, though it was clear to the girl that it was fake. 

 

"Let's go." Andie said flatly as she tied her shoes and headed out the front door.

 

As they began walking down the side of the street, Noel couldn't help but notice that the girl was acting strange, and quiet. He was hoping so badly that she wasn't regretting her decision to go out with him.

 

_"Is there something wrong?"_ He asked, genuinely concerned as he grabbed her by the hand and stopped her from walking.

 

"How many girls in my house have you screwed? Or more so how many haven't you. That would most likely be a shorter list, right?"

 

As Noel stayed silent, Andie shook her head and began to walk away from him.

 

_"Andie please don't go!"_ He called, jogging to catch up with her. _"I've been with...a lot of them okay? I've had sex with a lot of girls but what difference does that make?"_

 

She scoffed, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "it makes all the difference! Noel I am not going to be one of those girls. You know every girl in the house told me I needed to be careful. Have you ever actually taken any of these girls on an actual date?" She was fuming mad, and not even how terribly adorable he was would help her see past it.

 

_"No."_ Noel replied, honestly. _"I'm not going to sit here and lie to you. I'm an asshole, I do a lot of things to get with a lot of girls but this is different okay? You're beautiful and sarcastic and you're funny and you know exactly who you are and don't need to have your ass hang out to be sexy. I want to have sex with you Andie, I'm a guy and if I said I didn't I'd be lying. But...I want more. I want to take you out to dinners and do all the weird romantic shit I'm completely clueless about. So... if you're willing to just take a leap of faith, let me prove I'm not a total waste of time...can I please take the pain in the ass girl that I can't stop thinking about on a date now?"_

 

Andie blushed. Her entire life she had never had a boyfriend. She would go see movies or go to dances with a boy, but nobody had ever said anything so honest, and romantic to her, and it meant more than she could ever say.

 

"I'm sorry. Yes, please take me on a date." She said with a confident nod. 

 

Noel smiled and as they continued to walk, he slowly laced his fingers into hers. Something neither of them were familiar with, but both equally enjoyed. 

 

"So where are you taking me?" Andie asked, and Noel smiled. _"Only to the best place to eat in the whole city."_

 

The walk was a short one, and as the pair approached the campus clock tower, Andie was confused. Noel opened the door and smiled, _"just trust me."_ He whispered assuringly and they went inside.

 

The staircase was dark and only slightly terrifying as it seemed to go on forever, however once they got to the top, Noel opened the door to the tower, and inside was picnic basket and blankets set up.

 

Andie stepped outside and walked towards the balcony, the view was breathtaking. There was a light breeze in the air that blew her hair slightly and she could see the whole campus, and she couldn't help but admire how beautiful all the changing leaves were.

 

"This is amazing." She said excitedly, turning to face him, as he appeared to only be watching her. 

 

_"This is my secret spot. I found it during my freshman year and I come here every time I need to think or just get away. Nobody knows about it...but you."_ He smiled and took a seat on the blanket he had laid out, and she followed next to him.

 

"It's beautiful Noel...thank you for showing me." She smiled sweetly, "so what's for lunch?" She asked as he reached around for the picnic basket.

 

Inside he pulled out two burgers and two large fries. Something Andie couldn't have appreciated more. _"I know it's not gourmet or anything but you know I am in college..."_ He chuckled, and she shook her head in disagreement as she pulled a fry and took a bite out of it. "It's perfect. All of this is perfect."

 

For the rest of the meal, Andie and Noel talked about everything. He was honest with her about his past and she talked to him about her lack of a past. They discussed his hopes for the future and plans after college.

 

It was Andie's first, and best date she ever had in her entire life. 

 

"Thank you...for everything." Andie said with a smile as they headed for the stairs back down the clock tower.

 

And for the first time in her life, Andie took a risk and kissed him. She kissed him soft, and as he grabbed the side of her face it got a little more passionate until he pulled away, a satisfied smile on his lips.

 

_"Slow. I don't wanna mess this up."_ He assured her, pressing his lips against her forehead as they made their way back to the Alpha Phi house.

 

After that day, Andie and Noel were inseparable.

 


	4. Alone for the Weekend

Since Andie and Noel had been seeing each other, Noel couldn't help but a notice a change in himself, a change that was very noticeable to the guys in the fraternity as well.

 

_"Come on man it's senior year and you're really not coming?"_

 

This weekend was Alpha Phi and Alpha Sigma Phi's annual co-ed camping trip, essentially an excuse to go out in the woods and drink for the weekend. Noel had promised Andie he would help her study for an Anatomy mid-term, and he didn’t want to go if she wasn't. The more he was around her...the harder it got for him to be away from her.

 

"I'm sorry man. I promise you will be fine without me." Noel said, an apologetic look on his face.

 

The boy scoffed and grabbed his packed duffel off the bed beside him, _"man ever since you started seeing this girl you've turned into a giant pussy. And you're not even getting any."_ As he left, he shook his head and Noel couldn't help but feel guilty for letting his brothers down. He wanted to be there for him, but more than that he wanted to be the kind of guy Andie deserved.

 

It was Friday night and both houses had left for their trip hours ago, now Noel was spending his night in a place he never had before...the library.

 

_"What are you looking at?"_ Andie said looking up from her textbook, a blushing smile on her face. As she had attempted to look over her notes, she felt Noel's eyes on her, and it made it hard to focus.

 

"Nothing." He said with a smirk, turning his attention back to his own book.

 

_"I think we should have sex."_ Andie blurted, nearly causing Noel to fall from his chair, "like now?" He chuckled, causing her to playfully punch his arm.

 

_"No not now!"_ She giggled, quieting him down to prevent the few people in the library from hearing them. 

 

_"But I do have a confession to make."_ Andie whispered, closing her book and leaning in close to Noel, their lips nearly touching. 

 

"Do tell, Decker." He whispered, the proximity to her lips caused his stomach to stir with excitement.

 

_"I don't have an Anatomy exam...I just wanted to get you alone for the weekend."_ She smiled, leaning in to close the distance between them, kissing him with a bit more urgency then she had ever done before.

 

As they pulled away from one another Noel couldn't help but smile, although he had admittedly become slightly nervous. He had sex with plenty of other girls in his life but not one of them did he truly care for. He was afraid of fucking up.

 

The two had made plans to meet back at the Alpha Phi house. Noel went back to his room to get protection, and Andie went back to her room to get everything together.

 

She was nervous. The more she thought about giving him her virginity the more her sorority sister's warnings to be careful ran through her mind, the more she started to realize the dirty looks she was given when Noel took her out or held her hand in public. However, as she threw off her outfit and got herself changed into the red bra and pantie set she had picked out for the occasion, she knew she was sure. She knew Noel, and she knew the way he brushed her hair out of her face for her, or kissed the side of her head any time he left. She knew what she felt, and she knew what she wanted...and he was knocking on her bedroom door.

 

Andie had lit candles across her bedroom and kicked the lights off before hurrying back to her bed, sat up, and trying her very best seductive position. _"Come in,"_ she called, and Noel did as he was told.

 

Entering the bedroom, Noel stopped in the door way taking a moment to look at Andie. The way her hair framed her face, the way that even without a touch of makeup on she was stunning, the way her body looked, her skin was so soft and she was sexy without even trying.

 

"Wow." He said, closing the door behind him and turning the lock- just in case.

 

Noel walked towards the bed and kneeled slightly to kiss her, nice and gently to ensure she was feeling comfortable. "You're sure about this? Because we can wait-" Andie cut him off, as she reached around and unhooked the clasp of her bra, tossing it to the floor.

 

She knew he had experience, and she wanted so badly to make this his favorite one yet.

 

Without another word, Noel slid his shirt and jeans off and crawled on top of her, his member already rock hard at the sight of her bare body beneath him.

 

He began planting a small trail of kisses along her jawline, and working his way towards her collarbone until he stopped at her collarbone, sucking gently at her skin until there was a small raspberry colored hickey on her neck.

 

Afterwards he took her breast in his mouth, massaging the other, satisfied as Andie let out a small yelp of pleasure. He knew she had never been touched like this before and he was going to make sure she enjoyed herself. Noel lapped his tongue around the tip of her hardened pink nipple, and began to work his way down further until he came to a stop at her laced red thong, the thin piece of fabric separating him from her sweet spot.

 

"Just tell me if you want me to stop," he assured her, smirking as Andie shook her head and insisted he keep going.

 

Instructing her to arch her back, Noel pulled the garment down her legs until she kicked them to the floor. He was now face to face with her smooth skin, and he was aching to be inside of her, but right now- he knew he had to...warm her up.

 

Noel started off slow, spreading her lips apart and rubbing his thumb over the bud of her clit, nice and slow until he could tell she was ready for more. He then proceeded to move his index finger to the slit of her opening, teasing her entrance until he finally slowly inserted his finger in to her, the tightness around just his finger was driving him wild.

 

Shortly after, Noel couldn't take it any longer, he needed her. He picked up his jeans off the pile of clothes and pulled out the small aluminum condom wrapper, and as Andie watched with desire filled eyes he slid off his boxers and slid the latex over his hardened member.

 

"If it hurts just tell me okay?" Noel whispered as he was on top of Andie, his body hovering over her entrance. He planted a sweet kiss at her forehead as she gave him a reassured nod.

 

Noel gently lowered himself inside of her, his tip could feel the slight tearing of her body, and the wince in her sweet voice made him want to stop, but she begged him to proceed. As he did so, Andie's fingernails latched on to the skin of his lower back, but he kept going until he was all the way in, her body wrapped tight around him and the sensation was indescribable.

 

_"Noel..."_ Andie yelped as his body clapped against hers, his lower half thrust softly at first, but the more she begged for it the harder he went until finally he could feel her reach the edge, causing him to do the same.

 

His body collapsed on to the bed as she slowly pulled out of her.

 

Noel flipped to his side as he was facing Andie, who had draped the covers over her body and turned to face him. "Penny for your thoughts?" He asked as placed his hand on top of hers.

 

Andie smiled, as a million thoughts ran through her mind at once. _"I just can't get over this feeling that you're about to mess up my entire life."_ She spoke truthfully, and Noel furrowed his brows, moving his body closer to her so that their foreheads were now touching. "I'm in love with you Andie." He whispered, words that he had never even felt, let alone said- yet here was saying it...and even more terrifying to him was that he meant it.

 


	5. No Regrets?

"I love you too Noel." Andie whispered, for the first time in her whole life she truly knew what it meant to feel nothing but love for another person. The thought of being without him made her stomach quiver.

 

And tonight, it was just the two of them, and with that thought in her mind- they drifted off to sleep, however it seemed to be only minutes until they were both awoken to the sound of 50 girls entering the house.

 

Andie shot up, looking at the clock- it was just after 4 am, getting herself dressed quickly she came down the stairs, to find all of her sorority sisters drenched in water and mud. "What the hell happened?" She asked Rochelle, who was throwing her sweatshirt to the ground, _"didn't you hear all of the storm?"_ The older girl asked slightly annoyed, _"we got rained out."_

 

_"Andie?"_ Noel called from the top of the stairs. The girls went dead silent, and all eyes turned to the freshman, her cheeks turned bright red of embarrassment. "Um, Noel stayed the night..." She said, feeling like a puppy who was about to get scolded.

 

_"Yeah we can see that. Your Anatomy studying must have gone great."_ Rochelle said, and Andie truly couldn't understand why every time Noel came around Rochelle turned into, well a bitch.

 

_"It went great."_ Noel shot back as he came down the stairs, throwing his shirt over his head and coming to Andie's defense, his arms wrapped around her waist.

 

_"So are you guys like a thing now?”_ One of the elder girls asked and Andie nodded with smile. "You could say that." After the two of them helped the girls get their things inside and clean the mud off everything, the sun was nearly up. 

 

"You're sure you don't want to stay?" Andie asked with a frown as Noel made his way to their front door, _"I wish but all of Alpha Sigma's gear got messed up too so I gotta step in and do my VP duty."_ He smiled, turning to kiss her. _"But I'll call you later, I love you Andrea."_ Andie smiled, normally hating the sound of her full name, but when he said it- it sounded just fine. "I love you." She said back happily, and with that he made his way back to his own house, leaving her alone with the girls again.

 

As Andie went towards the stairs, fully intending on going back to sleep, Rochelle stopped her. _"Hey...I just needed to tell you again."_

 

Andie rolled her eyes "be careful. I am so damn tired of everyone telling me to be careful I get it Roch, he's been with a lot of girls but you know what last night he told me he loved me. That's good enough for me, and it should be for you too. So, can I please get some sleep? I have a study group tonight that I need to be prepared for."

 

And with that, Andie continued towards her bedroom, leaving Rochelle speechless.

 

It was nearly dark out when Andie finally woke up, and as she did so reached for her phone, it was 6:30 and she had study group at 7. "Shit." She mumbled, also noting that she had missed texts from Noel. She knew she had to get going, but she was desperate to hear his voice again, so she dialed his number.

 

_"So there's the girl that used me for my body and ignored me all day!"_ Noel chuckled as he answered the phone.

 

Andie smiled, hopping out of the bed remembering that she had been deflowered not even 24 hours ago. "I was exhausted, I just woke up." She said as she searched through her closet for something to throw on and go.

 

_"I know I stopped by the house."_ He smiled, though Andie rolled her eyes- someone could have at least woken her up to tell her.

 

_"But anyways...how are you feeling? Are you sore? Regrets?"_ Noel rambled, as he was slightly nervous that Andie had been ignoring him all day to avoid what happened last night.

 

"Hey." She said soothingly, as she could pick up on the nervous hint in his voice, "no regrets at all...I meant everything last night. Did you?" She asked, stopping what she was doing to put her full attention on him.

 

_"I meant it too Andie. I love you, so much that I've been acting like a girl all day because I thought you were blowing me off."_

 

The brunette giggled rolling her eyes at his assumption "you're a crazy person. I've got a study group tonight so I've gotta get going...but I love you too."

 

She smiled brightly, the words never growing tired on her tongue.

 

Noel smirked, _"okay, okay, but since the camping trip got ruined the guys are gonna throw a party tonight, you'll come after?"_ He asked, hopeful.

 

Andie sighed, to be honest- she hated parties. All the girls got wasted and sloppy and the guys turned into bigger jerks than they were before, but she knew that this was part of his life, and she wouldn't just tell him no. "Sure, I just don't know when it's going to end so I'll be there whenever."

 

And with that the pair hung up.

 

It was now nearing 10:30 and the party was in full swing, all the girls from Alpha Phi were there, apart from Andie, and Noel was anxious to see her, as this was the longest they had gone without contact since they met- he needed to be with her. 

 

He was sat in the kitchen with a couple of the guys playing poker, when Rochelle entered the game looking visibly upset.

 

_"What's up?"_ Noel asked, although truthfully he was asking more so to be polite than caring.

 

Rochelle chugged the rest of her drink and huffed, _"can I just talk to you?"_ She asked, and after nearly begging him, Noel agreed. The girl was wasted clearly, so he knew it wouldn't be long before she passed out.

 

Taking her up the stairs to his room, Noel leaned against his bookshelf, arms crossed as Rochelle spread out on his bed.

 

_"What do you want?"_ He asked, his annoyance growing as she wasn't saying anything.

 

_"So you're like dating her like actual dating?"_ The girl slurred, her eyes struggling to focus on the boy before her.

 

_"I'm not having this conversation with you Rochelle. You're drunk."_ He shook his head and turned to leave.

 

_"Wait please sit with me!!"_ She cried, and for some reason he listened.

 

Noel took a seat next to the girl on his bed.

 

_"Just...tell me the difference. Why her?"_

 

Noel sighed loudly running a hand through his hair, unsure as to why he was even doing this right now. _"Rochelle we had sex a couple of times three years ago, what the hell do you mean the difference?"_

 

_"You love her...why couldn't you love me?"_ She asked her chin now propped on his shoulder.

 

_"I love her. I'm IN love with her. Andie is different. She makes me laugh, she's so smart...too smart but she never makes me feel bad about the fact that she's clearly smarter than me. When I'm with her it's like I know, I can be better, and I want to be better. I want to be the kind of guy that deserves her. I didn’t feel that for you…not even close."_

 

Rochelle sighed, her heart crushed slightly as the notion that she and Noel might have a future together quickly faded, _"can I just have a goodbye hug?"_

 

Noel nodded, his arms wrapped around her as she pressed her head into the nape of his neck.

 

Just then, Andie entered the room. She froze staring at the scene of her one and only friend wrapped around her boyfriend.

 

_"Andie it's not!"_ But before Noel could finish his sentence, the brunette was already running down the staircase, tears threatening to fall from her eyes at any moment, a lump in her throat the size of a grapefruit.

 


	6. She Saw You

The moment Andie walked in to Noel's bedroom, her heart stopped. Every fear that she had about getting involved with him, every time Rochelle told her that she needed to be careful, it was true, and she felt betrayed.

 

Making her way down the stair case of the frat house, Andie's tears swelled over her eyes until they finally fell down her cheeks, the sound of Noel shouting her name behind her only made it worse.

 

By the time she got off the front porch to the yard, Noel managed to grab a hold of her wrist and a crowd of people were now staring. The brunette turned around yanking her arm away from his grasp, just the thought of him touching her made her sick.

 

_"Please fucking stop!"_ Noel said, his voice slightly raised.

 

"You fucked her." Andie shot back, though it wasn't actually a question, Noel gave her a weak nod and her stomach turned.

 

_"It was a long time ago, before I even knew you!"_ He said, defending himself. He knew he had been a shitty person before, but this time it was different, she had to know that it was different.

 

"I want a list." Andie said, disregarding the defeated tone of his voice, "of all of them." 

 

Noel took a step back from her, this side of Andie was one he hadn't seen before. She was cold, and had no emotion- he knew right then he was losing her and it caused him to grow angry.

 

_"If you're going to get self-conscious about all the girls I've fucked well then you might as well just move out of your house now babe."_ Noel's jaw was clenched and his voice was full of venom.

 

Andie sucked in a breath, the cold air hit her lungs and his words were like a blow to the stomach. She didn't belong with him. She didn't belong in Alpha Phi. She had been wrong...about everything.

 

"I hate you." Andie said, her voice cracking considerably as she struggled to catch her breath. She didn't know anything about him, and she was kicking herself for thinking that she ever did.

 

_"That's fine but I still got your virginity."_ Noel said, and with that Andie left, quickly walking back towards the Alpha Phi house, to gather her bags.

 

She didn't know where she would go, but she knew that she wouldn't spend another night in that world.

 

Once Noel saw her leaving, his mind somehow snapped back to being sorry. He couldn't believe the words that he had said to her, he didn't know why he did it. He loved her...he loved her so much and he supposed that if she was going to walk away and hurt him he needed to hurt her back.

 

As he walked back towards the front door of the house, Rochelle was waiting, her hand brushing against his own as he walked in the doorway _"don't you fucking touch me."_ He warned her through clenched teeth, ignoring the guys around him making his way back in to his bedroom, making sure to lock his door.

 

Meanwhile, Andie was working on getting her things packed in her bedroom, when she came across the picture of her mom. Looking at the woman made her feel like a failure. The one thing she wanted to do was make her proud, and here she was running away like a baby...she just couldn't take having to see his face, or live in a house where most of the girls had slept with him. She couldn't trust anyone.

 

After loading all her belongings in to her car, Andie soon realized she didn't have anywhere to go. She looked at her phone, ignoring the multiple texts from girls in the house...although she had to admit, it pained her a bit to see that he hadn't even called. Ignoring this, Andie dialed her dad's number, dreading the conversation that was to come.

 

_"Andie?"_ He answered, a bit shocked as it was a late hour. _"Sweetie are you okay?"_ Her father's voice soon went to panic mode.

 

"Daddy I'm so sorry about everything. You were right I don't belong here...and...and I don't know what to do." She sobbed resting her head on her steering wheel, just wishing so bad that the aching feeling in her chest would disappear.

 

_"Shhh, Andrea it's okay...whatever it is it's gonna be alright. I'm on my way."_ He assured her, and through her sobs she said goodbye and decided to wait, although it would still be hours before he arrived.

 

As Andie sat in silence, she thought about everything Noel ever said to her. Every sweet word, everything he ever told her about himself, when he told her he loved her...was it all a lie?

 

She thought about it until she finally passed out, exhausted from the night's events. It only felt like minutes until she was knocked back to reality by her father knocking on her window.

 

When she got out of the car, Andie collapsed into him, his arms wrapped around hers and made her feel that everything was going to be okay. _"I'm taking you home."_ He said sternly, and she nodded in agreement. _"We're gonna get you back in the dorms. I'll. call Dean Thompson first thing in the morning."_ Andie didn't say a word; she knew he was right. Although, all she wanted now was to be in her own bed, and she hoped so badly that her dad wouldn't ask any questions.

 

While Andie's father moved all her things in to his own car, the brunette sat in the passenger seat, staring through the pictures on her phone of the two of them. The smile on her face, the smile on his. Anger swirled inside of her all over as she saw his face, and before she could stop herself, she deleted them all. Every trace of him in her life was gone, aside from the aching in her chest that she just couldn't get to go away.

 

_"So do you want to tell me what happened tonight?"_ Andie's dad asked as they were now back on the road to Portland, the roads pitch black ahead of them. 

 

"Not really." She said with a shrug. She didn't even know how to word it; it was all too humiliating.

 

_"I'm sorry Andie but me driving two hours in the middle of the night...I'm gonna need an explanation here kiddo."_

 

The girl sighed, trying to start somewhere that didn't make her feel like crying, "I met a boy. He's an older boy in the frat...and he just..." She trailed off, shaking her head at the fact that she couldn't even talk about him without crying. "Let's just say he was friendly with every girl in my sorority and then tonight I caught him with..." She stopped, once again hoping her dad would get the picture.

 

While this was going on, Noel was sat in his room fuming mad. First, he was pissed at Andie for assuming he would cheat on her, as if everything they had been through didn't mean anything. He was mad at her for demanding a list of the girls he had been with like he was a child being yelled at by his mother. Most of all, he was mad at himself. The words he spoke to her kept replaying in his mind, the look of hurt and disappointment on her face crushed him. He knew he had to make it right...he just didn't know if he could. 

 

He sat, staring at her number on his phone, wanting to just call her and say sorry a million times- but deep down he knew it would be in vein. It wasn't enough. 

 

The knock on his door caused him to jump up, hopeful that just maybe she returned, however when he heard one of the guys on the other side, the hope was lost again. _"Fuck off."_ He mumbled, but the knock was relentless and he finally answered.

 

It was Sam, a freshman in Andie's class that until now Noel couldn't remember even speaking to.

 

_"What?"_ He asked flatly, the boy handed him a beer and shrugged. 

 

_"Just thought you would need this. And I just thought I'd let you know...she really loves you man."_

 

Noel's brows furrowed, _"how the hell would you know?"_

 

_"I tried to get her attention since orientation the first day here. She didn't give a shit. She never looked at anyone, watching her was like watching a blind person just going through their day not seeing. She just didn't care about anything or anyone and then the night of the party it changed man. She saw you. I think that's why it hurt her so much man...I've never seen anyone look at anyone the way she looked at you."_

 

Noel stayed quiet, normally he would have told the kid to mind his own damn business, but he knew he was right. Taking a swig from the beer bottle he shook his head, _"you think I can fix it?"_

 

The boy shrugged, _"you don't deserve it, but the jerks always get the pretty girls, right?"_

 

Noel nodded sadly, he didn't want to be the jerk. He didn't want to win her back that way. He wanted her to need him, the real him- the way he so badly needed her.

 


	7. Who Do You Want To Be?

By the end of the weekend, Andie's dad had gotten her back in to the dorms, and she was back at school, much to her dismay.

 

She knew being away from Alpha Phi wouldn't allow her to avoid him forever. They still went to the same college, as she did with all the Alpha Phi girls. When Monday morning came around, Andie thought seriously about just hiding under her covers for the next four years, but by the time her second alarm rang...she knew she would have to face it all eventually.

 

Tossing her sheets off, Andie pulled a pair of black leggings out of her drawer and put on a baggy flannel on top of a plain white tank top. She then tossed her hair in a messy bun and huffed at the sight of herself in the mirror. Her eyes were puffy and her cheeks were patchy red from the crying. She looked like shit...but she didn't even care. She just wanted to get the day over with and get back to her room.

 

On the way to her classes, Andie took different routes, just in case any of the girls...or Noel wanted to "run in" to her.

 

However, when Andie left her chemistry lab, her last course of the day...Noel was waiting by the door.

 

 _"Don't walk away."_ Noel said hurriedly, waking quickly to get in front of Andie before she got away from him again. He needed to speak to her. 

 

"I think we've said enough to each other." Andie said flatly, unable to even look him in the eyes, too afraid that if she did she'd fall apart again.

 

 _"Andie I swear to you that I didn't cheat on you...I never would_." Noel couldn't bear to look at her, as it was so clear that he had crushed her. He just wanted to make it right. 

 

"And?" She said, now growing angry at the fact that he had used taking her virginity to hurt her. 

 

_"I'm so sorry about what I said Andie. I was losing you and I got scared. I just wanted to hurt you..."_

 

Andie shook her head, allowing her eyes to lock in on his, the sight of him...all she wanted to do was just fall in to his arms and cry, it was so hard to continuously remind herself that he was the one who was hurting her. "Well are you happy now? Congratulations you fucking hurt me. So, what do you want?"

 

_"I'm sorry...I just don't want to be that guy anymore."_

 

"Who do you want to be then?"

 

_"I just want to be somebody who's good enough to be seen with you...I love you Andie and I'll do anything."_

 

Andie had to admit, hearing those words made her melt on the inside. She wanted to give in. She wanted to tell him that she loved him too because God knows she did, but she couldn't.

 

"I can't trust you Noel. You have no idea how much I wish I could say that I forgive you but I don't. I don't forgive you for making me question myself. I don't forgive you for what you said and I don't forgive you for right now saying you love me because I love you too and I don't know how to stop it."

 

Noel took a step closer to her, he just wanted to take her in his arms and make her feel better, but she took one step away.

 

 _"I'll wait."_ Noel said firmly, causing Andie to perk up, even if it didn't show on the outside. _"I want you Andie and I don't care how long I have to wait, I'll do whatever I can to show you that."_

 

"I have to go." Andie said quickly pushing away from him and making her way through the campus back to her dorms, she was too afraid that if she stayed any longer she would give in- and she wasn't ready to do that- yet.

 

After that day, Noel waited for Andie outside of her class every single day, and as the weeks went on, the weather got colder and it began to snow nearly every day. It was freezing out, nearing Christmas and still every single day, there was Noel, and most days with hot chocolate in hand for the both them. Andie never let it show, but she anticipated her time with him every day.

 

It was the Friday before Christmas break, and Andie planned on making the drive back to Portland to be with her father...but before that she wanted just a little bit more time with Noel.

 

As she exited the classroom, tossing her books into her backpack and throwing it over her shoulder, she smiled at the sight of Noel, bundled up in an Oregon State hoodie and dark wash jeans. Normally their meetings would last just a few minutes and they would awkwardly talk about their day...but today she just needed a little bit more.

 

"Walk me back to the dorms?" Andie asked cautiously, wrapping her hands around the cup of hot chocolate to warm her body up, the ground beneath them reflected the freshly fallen snow. "It's just dark out and you know...scary and stuff."

 

Noel smirked, giving her an enthusiastic nod. _"Sure... but you know you can just say you wanted to see me Decker."_

 

"Okay then...I wanted to see you." When the words left her lips, Noel smiled, _"good."_ He replied, and they began their walk.

 

 _"So what are your plans for the holiday?"_ He asked as they walked down the center of campus, that was now almost entirely deserted as most of the students had cleared out for the holiday.

 

"I'm gonna go back home and see my dad...what about you?" She asked, but as he began to speak her phone began to ring.

 

"I'm really sorry it's my dad, just give me one second." She said apologetically answering the phone.

 

After the conversation, Andie repeatedly told her dad that it was okay. Over the last few months he had been seeing a woman from his office and she last minute had invited him to spend the holiday in Aspen with her family. Of course, she wanted to tell him not to go, but since her mom had passed away he hadn't dated even once, who was she to get in the way of his happiness?

 

"I promise it's okay dad. I have lots of work I need to get done anyways. It's just another normal day, right? I-I love you." Andie tried desperately to convince her dad that this wasn't her favorite holiday, even though it had been since she was a kid.

 

And with that, the call was over, and after a long huff Andie turned her attention back to Noel, "well I guess I lied. My holiday will be spent in my dorm. Alone." She laughed, unable to feel anything but sorry for herself.

 

 _"Well what a coincidence Decker, seems I won't be the only one spending Christmas in this ghost town."_ Noel smiled brightly, and for the first time since their breakup...he felt real hope.

 


	8. Maybe You Should Stay...

Every holiday, one Alpha Sigma Phi had to stay back and watch over the house, some stupid tradition that everyone normally dreaded, although this year Noel was in no mood to celebrate anything and had volunteered weeks ago. And now, as he had finally been able to walk Andie to her dorm and see where she was now living, he was thankful for it.

 

This Christmas, all he wanted was her back, and this week-long break was the perfect opportunity.

 

When Andie heard that Noel would be there for Christmas, a wave of emotions hit her. She was nervous, afraid of getting too close, she was excited to be able to spend the holiday with him, and she was also kind of scared. She had spent so much time trying to push her feelings aside that now they were all rushing back to her...and she didn't want to make a mistake. 

 

_"So what do you say?"_ Noel asked, shaking her thought from her head and turning her attention back to his offer. Noel had offered to cook Andie a full Christmas meal if she agreed to spend the day with him doing all his favorite holiday traditions. The idea of being with him on her favorite holiday brought her Christmas cheer back in full force.

 

"I'd love to." Andie said, leaning against her door, a bright smile on her face as the heat of the building and the proximity of her to him brought a rosy color to her cheeks. 

 

As he turned to leave, Andie thought of one important detail, "wait!" She said chasing down the hallway back to him, "no gifts okay? I just didn’t think I would need to…” She admitted, not ever considering that she would be spending her Christmas with him. 

 

_"Don't worry Andie Decker. I'm getting exactly what I wanted for Christmas."_ And with that, he made his way out of the dorms and back into the frosty air, a bright smile on his lips as he walked back to the house, thinking about what the next few days had in store for them. 

 

Before Andie knew it was Christmas Eve. She was still feeling a little uneasy about spending the holiday with him, still terrified of what might happen if she allowed herself to trust in him again. However, another part of her was freaking out that she hadn't had any time to get him a present. 

 

The two had decided that Andie would come to the Alpha Sigma Phi house for dinner, and she wanted to look perfect. Digging through her closet for what seemed like hours, Andie finally decided on a long sleeve white dress the flowed out about mid-thigh. Looking out her bedroom window, the snow was still falling so she decided to pair the outfit with a pair of floral printed black tights and a pair of silver flats. After throwing the outfit on herself she stared in the mirror, her long dark hair was curled on the ends and pinned back on the sides. She wanted to feel, pretty- and more importantly she wanted him to think the same.

 

After feeling satisfied with the way she looked, Andie put on her red pea coat and headed out the door. The snow had let up slightly so she decided to make the short walk to the Frat house. When she got to the front door she hesitated, the memory of the last night she was in the house flashed through her mind...she thought seriously about running away and never coming back. However, just as the thought crossed her mind- she knocked on the door instead.

 

It only took a few moments until Noel answered the door. He was dressed in a pair of black dress pants, a white button up dress shirt that had the sleeves rolled up, paired with his usual black high top Converse. Andie smiled brightly at the sight of him and the smell of holiday cooking in the air. _"You look beautiful Andie."_ He said, a bright smile on his face as he removed her coat and shut the door behind them.

 

"You don't look too bad yourself." Andie said with a bright smile, making her way further into the house she was shocked. The piles of beer bottles and bras hanging from the staircase was gone. The house was spotless, and in the living room stood a small Christmas tree. She then walked further towards the kitchen and saw a full dining room table set with more food than either of them could possibly eat.

 

"Y-you did all of this for me?" She asked, turning around to face him as he had been following her through the house.

 

_"I mean yeah."_ Noel shrugged, shoving his hands into his pockets. _"When your dad called you I could see how bummed you were...I just wanted to make the day special for you...for us."_

 

"It's perfect Noel." She nodded reassuringly, taking a step towards him, and just as she went to kiss him- he pulled away. _"We should eat before it gets cold."_ He coughed nervously, and Andie shook her head in agreement trying hard not to show that his rejection had hurt her.

 

"Everything is so delicious. You really did all of this yourself?" Andie asked sliding the plate away from her as she couldn't take another bite.

 

_"I mean my mom was pretty annoyed with me calling her like...a lot but I figured it was worth it."_ Noel smiled, taking in the sight of Andie before him. She looked beautiful, and that smile made everything worth it. She was worth it. 

 

Andie began to pick up plates and wash dishes, the least she could do after all the trouble he had gone to for her. Although, in the back of her mind she couldn't help but think of him denying her. She was completely in the zone as she turned to grab another plate from the table and as she did so she collided with Noel, the plate shattering on the floor.

 

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" She shouted, completely frazzled by everything going on in the moment.

 

_"Andie...Andie."_ Noel said as she continued to pick up the glass, ignoring him. _"Andrea stop!"_

 

"Why didn't you kiss me?" She finally asked, her voice raised, his proximity only making it worse.

 

_"That's what this is about?"_ He asked, a cheeky smile on his face as she nodded, the blush of embarrassment on her cheeks only made him smile more. _"I just wanted to make sure the next time...that you're ready. I don't want you to think that this is what it's about, I just want you to be..."_

 

Before he could finish, Andie closed the distance between them and met her lips in to his. She kissed him softly wanting him to know that she was ready. She figured that they had most certainly waited long enough.

 

After a few moments Andie pulled away, a satisfied smile on her face as she pressed her forehead against his, an equally adorable smile planted on his lips. "I should get going..." She whispered to which he agreed, as much as he didn't want to let her go- he knew they needed to take things slow.

 

However, as they headed to the front door, the snow had begun to fall again and the wind was blowing heavily. _"Maybe...maybe you should stay."_ He suggested, as this was not any kind of weather to be on the road with let alone walk in.

 

It appeared that Andie and Noel would be spending their night together, just the two of them for Christmas morning.

 


	9. Just Be With Me?

_"It's really coming down out there huh?"_ Noel said as he entered the living room with two mugs full of hot chocolate.

 

"Yeah I've never seen it get this bad before." Andie said, as she had been staring out the front window, the scene of a gray dreary sky and snow covered everything before them.

 

It was like a romantic White Christmas, but Andie was feeling...awkward and still completely unsure about where they stood.

 

_"Really? You should see Christmas in Chicago, every year we had at least a week of Snow Days...it was awesome."_ He replied, placing the mugs down on to the coffee table and taking a seat beside her.

 

"Listen I don't want this to be weird." Andie suddenly said, turning her attention away from the window to look him in the eyes. Something she hated, as it always made her feel so incredibly weak. However, she knew she had to say what was on her mind.

 

_"Weird? Andie why would it be weird?"_ He asked slightly confused.

 

"I just mean...I know you didn't want to kiss me in the kitchen and I'm sure you probably didn't want me spending the night so as soon as the snow stops I'll get going back to the dorms."

 

_"Andrea Decker are you completely crazy?"_ Noel asked, taking Andie's hand from her lap and lacing his fingers with her. _"I love you, and there's nothing more I want then to kiss you, I just don't want to screw it up again. I love you, I just want you to know how much...before I kiss you."_ And for the first time, Noel Collins was blushing. How could she possibly think that he didn't want her there? He always wanted her right beside him.

 

"I love you too." She responded confidently. "And I know what I want for Christmas...I want us to be us again. I don't want to go slow Noel we've spent the last two months going slow and I don't want to waste any more time..."

 

Noel nodded, happily obliging he grabbed Andie off the couch and led her up the stairs towards his bedroom, something he had been thinking about doing ever since she walked in to the house wearing that dress.

 

The last time they had been together Noel was so unsure of himself. He wanted to make sure he was careful with her and wanted to make sure this was exactly what she wanted, and he supposed a small part of him didn't trust her to know, which he realized had been a mistake. As he watched her sliding her dress to the floor, revealing a black laced bra and pantie set, her eyes filled with desire, Noel knew that she was sure what she wanted...because he wanted the same exact thing.

 

Before she had time to fully undress herself, Andie was laid out on the mattress, as Noel had crawled on top of her while simultaneously unbuttoning his dress shirt and tossing it to the side.

 

_"I love you Andie."_ Noel whispered as his lips found their way at the nape of her neck, tracing small circles into her skin as he left a few love marks for her to admire later.

 

For the first time since he lost her, his heart felt full again and he just wanted to show her how much she meant to him.

 

While his mouth moved down to her breast, Noel reached around and unclasped Andie's bra and threw it behind him, his fingers teasing her now hardened nipples.

 

Noel paused a moment to take in the girl beneath him. Her brown hair was scattered messily around them. Her cheeks had a flush to them that he wasn't sure had come from the cold or from her excitement. Her lips were so soft and full that it took everything in him not to attack them with more kisses. 

 

_"I want you...I want you more than I've ever wanted anything in my entire life."_ He whispered, his hand caressing over her cheek gently.

 

"Noel I'm yours...I've always been yours."

 

And with that, Noel peeled Andie's thong off her legs, lowering himself until he was hovering over her entrance, teasing her lips with his head, her small moans making him throb until he finally couldn't take it anymore and he slid inside of her. His body fit so perfectly in to hers, the tightening of her walls around him made him slam inside of her harder. She moaned wildly, this time entirely less painful than before.

 

The passion between them had made Noel not even realize their lack of protection, something he had never done in his life, and before he finished inside of her, he quickly realized the lack of protection in the last moment before his release and quickly pulled himself out before making a mess...well, an even bigger mess.

 

Afterwards, Noel went in to the bathroom the clean-up and Andie had pulled his dress shirt over her body. Once he got back he crawled in to the bed next to her, but stayed quiet.

 

"Penny for your thoughts?" Andie asked mockingly as she closed the distance between them and rested her head on his chest.

 

_"We didn't use protection Andie...I've never done that and I just can't help but think how I could have just ruined your life."_ He sighed, running a hand through his hear, cursing under his breath.

 

"Hey." She said sitting up to ensure he was paying attention to her. "That is not just your responsibility...I fucked up to, and nothing happened...you didn't do anything wrong."

 

Noel stayed quiet, still unable to shake the feeling that he wasn't a complete screw up. _"It's just before you...I was selfish. I didn't care about anyone or anything. I would hurt everyone just because I knew I could. I failed tests because I got too drunk to study. I slept with girls I knew I didn't give a shit about...and then you happened. The moment I met you I knew I had to be better because that's what you deserve. You deserve the best, you deserve someone who will do everything they can just to make you smile. You deserve someone who will love you more than anything on the planet. You deserve someone who will be faithful because there is nobody like you. I just want to be that guy for you and I want to keep you safe."_

 

"Noel..." Andie said pursing her lips, caressing his cheek. "You are that guy...don't you see that? You are everything to me. Without you my life was just miserable...these few months without you I was lost Noel. You won't lose me because I can't bear the thought of going a day without you. Stop doubting yourself and just...be with me?" 

 

Noel smiled, for the first time he felt truly sure that he was good enough for her. Looking in to her eyes he knew that she felt the way he did, and to him that was everything.

 


	10. Officially Christmas

As the pair laid in the dark of his room, Noel ran his fingers through Andie's hair, pushing it to the side until he glanced at the tattoo behind her ear. The ink was small and delicate, he had noticed that the first night he saw her. It was a multitude of colors in what appeared to him to be a comet. He smiled a bit, running his fingertip over the raised skin.

 

"You know I really can't believe you have a tattoo." He chuckled, causing her to let out a huff as if she was offended.

 

_"And why the heck not?!"_ She asked, trying to hold in her laughter as she pressed her chin against his chest.

 

Noel smiled pressing a small kiss against her temple, "because you're you! What's it mean anyways?" He asked curiously.

 

The girl stayed silent for a moment, she could lay here completely naked in front of him but being completely vulnerable was something she still struggled with. _"When my mom died, I was mad."_ She began shrugging, as she was aware how idiotic it sounded.

 

_"She was sick for a really long time, and I guess at some point I just thought...I don't know I just thought that nothing could ever get worse than that...and then this one day my dad picked me up early from school...she was gone. I was so mad at her for dying I couldn't see straight I wanted to do something that I knew would make her mad, something that would hurt her the way I was hurting...so I got a kid who worked on the yearbook to make me a fake ID and I got a tattoo."_

 

Noel smiled sadly, hating that flicker of pain still so visible in her eyes. He sat on the bed and pressed her against his chest. "A comet though?" 

 

Andie smiled giving him a quick nod. _"Haley's comet. That was her name...Haley."_

 

Noel caressed the pad of his thumb over her cheek, "she would be so proud of you Andie."

 

She thought about it for a moment, not sure if that was entirely true. _"I don't know why she would be...I left Alpha Phi, I'm nothing like her..."_

 

"Shhhh." Noel interrupted her. "Don't you see though? You're so strong. You were strong enough to take yourself out of a situation that made you unhappy. You are so smart that after college you're gonna get some job that changes the world. You're so amazing and you don't even see it. But I know she does...and so do I." 

 

Andie sat up, his words causing tears to fall from her eyes. _"I love you so much..."_ She said as she leaned in to him, pressing a soft kiss against his lips.

 

As Noel pulled away from their kiss he looked to the clock on his nightstand, it was after midnight and officially Christmas.

 

He smiled, leaning over her and pulling a wrapped gift from the drawer.

 

_"What's that?"_ Andie asked, only slightly annoyed, _"we said no Christmas presents!"_

 

Noel shrugged, smirking mischievously. "I know, I know but technically speaking I didn't intend this to be a Christmas present it just kind of worked out that way."

 

Andie groaned, feeling incredibly guilty not having got him anything. Still, she pulled the wrapping paper from the gift, which revealed a white box, perfect to fit a ring.

 

As Andie opened the container, Noel smiled nervously. "Now before you freak out...I'm not proposing." He said, having picked up on the look of panic across her face.

 

Inside the box was a small rose gold ring, and in the middle, was a knot not fully tied.

 

"The knot is a promise. It's a promise to you that I won't stray, that you and I will be together no matter what the future brings. It's a promise that one day...this knot will be tied." Noel smiled, as Andie placed the ring on her left finger.

 

_"And that is the only thing I could ever want. Thank you for making this the best Christmas of my whole life."_

 

Noel nodded, running his finger over the delicate ring on her hand. She was his. "Now lets go to sleep so you can make breakfast in the morning!" 

 

Andie giggled, slapping his chest playfully as she laid down beside him. "I love you Andrea." He whispered as she drifted off to sleep, thoughts and excitement for the future danced happily in both of their minds.

 


End file.
